dynastywarriors6fandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Shu: Guan Ping: complete objective 2 in the battle of Fan Castle(playing in Shu side). Guan Yu: initially aviable. Huang Zhong: complete objective 1 in the battle of Mt.Ding Jun(playing in Wei side). Liu Bei: complete the musou mode with 3 Shu characters. Ma Chao: complete objective 2 in the battle of Han Zhong(playing in Wei side). Pang Tong: complete objective 3 in the battle of Cheng Du(playing in Shu side). Wei Yan: complete objective 2 in the battle of Wu Zhang plains(playing in Shu side). Yue Ying: complete objective 1 in the battle of Wu Zhang plains(playing in Wei side. Zhang Fei: initially aviable. Zhao Yun: initially aviable. Zhuge Liang: complete musou mode with one Shu character. Jiang Wei: removed from dynasty warriors 6. Xing Cai: removed from dynasty warriors 6. Wei: '''Cao Pi ''': Complete objective 1. Battle of He Fei (playing in Sun Jian side) '''Cao Cao: complete musou mode with 3 Wei characters''' '''Cao Ren ''': Complete objective 2. Battle of Fan Castle (playing in Lu Bu side) '''Dian Wei''': Initially Available. Pang De: removed from Dynasty Warriors 6 '''Sima Yi ''': Initially Available. '''Xiahou Dun ''': Initially Available. '''Xiahou Yuan ''': Complete objective 1. Battle of Mt. Ding Jun (playing in Shu side) '''Xu Zhu ''': Complete objective 1. Battle of He Fei (playing in Wu side) '''Xu Huang ''': Complete objective 2. Battle of Fan Castle ( playing in Wei/Wu side) '''Zhang He ''': Complete objective 2. Battle of Han Zhong (playing in Shu side) '''Zhang Liao''': Clear musou mode with one Wei officer. '''Zhen Ji''': Complete objective 1. Invasion of Xu Du (playing in Lu Bu side) Wu: Da Quiao: removed from Dynasty Warriors 6 '''Gan Ning ''': Clear musou mode with one Wu officer. '''Huang Gai ''': Complete objective 3. Battle of Chibi (playing in Wu side) '''Ling Tong ''': Complete objective 1. Battle of Shi Ting (playing in Wei side) '''Lu Meng ''': Complete objective 2. Battle of He Fei (playing in Wei side) '''Lu Xun ''': Initially Available. '''Sun Ce ''': Complete objective 1. Battle of Xia Pi (playing in Wu side) '''Sun Jian ''': Clear musou mode with three Wu officers. '''Sun Quan ''': Complete objective 1. Battle of Chi Bi (playing in Lu Bu side) '''Sun Shang Xiang''': Initially Available. '''Taishi Ci ''': Complete objective 2. Battle of Wu County (playing in Wu side) '''Xiao Qiao''': Complete objective 3. Battle of Shi Ting (playing in Wu side) '''Zhou Tai ''': Complete objective 3. Battle of Yi Ling ( playing in Shu side) '''Zhou Yu ''': Initially Available. Other: '''Diao Chan''': Clear musou mode with one character from each of Wei, Shu and Wu. '''Dong Zhuo ''': Complete battle objective 1. Battle of Hu Lao Gate (Lü Bu Scenario) '''Lu Bu ''': Clear musou mode with Cao Cao, Liu Bei, Sun Jian and Diaochan. Meng Huo: removed from Dynasty Warriors 6. '''Yuan Shao ''': Complete battle objective 3. Battle of Guan Du (Cao Cao Scenario) '''Zhang Jiao''': Complete battle objective 3. Yellow Turban Rebellion (Allied Army) Zhu Rong: removed from Dynasty Warriors 6. ZhuoCI: removed from Dynasty Warriors 6.